A Simple Dance
by f0rtifyme
Summary: Reyna dreaded this day, but Jason has been more pumped than ever. Jeyna. One Shot.


**I got bored and decided to upload this. I wrote this way long ago and well I guess it's okay. Sorry if there's mistakes and all; I tried my best to check my grammar. So yes basically this is actually a one shot based on Jason and Reyna actually being together. It's post Gaea war really and it's about a dance where both camps celebrate about their victory. This is basically like a "Prom" and yeah that's it. Hope you like it. I also noticed that My stories are going to be back to back. Woops, well enjoy anyway.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the idea. **

* * *

It was a normal night. Reyna was working on last minute papers and thinking over the last few Senate meetings. It's been like that for her, for the past few weeks. Papers, meetings, papers, meetings. A never ending circle. She sighed, and stared at herself in the mirror. She's only sixteen, what was wrong with her? It was like work encroached her being, but that's only because she is the daughter of Bellona, goddess of protecting her homeland. That's what she was doing, she was protecting the camp and doing her duty. Though, her duty was exhausting. She heard a swift knock and a sudden shift in the posture. She listened soundlessly and heard the door open, footsteps coming closer and closer. She saw him through the mirror. He was wearing a suit and was holding something behind his back. She rolled her eyes; she was hoping he would forget but obviously he's more pumped than ever.

"_Reyna._ Are you kidding me right now?" He was staring at her, his brows creased. She spun around.

"What?" She inquired.

"Please don't tell me you're coming like _that._" He raised an eyebrow, as he surveyed her outfit. She wore her purple toga with hair in a perfect braid that rested on the right side of her shoulder.

"Like what?" She looked down; she looked fine.

"Oh please, don't play that game with me. You know what I'm talking about and I know you have been avoiding it for weeks. "He said, he took out a corsage. Oh Gods.

"And I even got this for you and this is how you repay me?" He asked, as he took it out of the box and laid it on the table. It was blue, like his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "Jason, what's the occasion?" She tried really hard to surpass this issue.

"Oh Gods, it's so like you to 'forget'. Well today is that well needed dance remember? Camp Half-Blood is coming too, so you have to come."

"Oh, _that."_

"Shut up." He said, staring at her.

"You know Jason, I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I just think it's not going to happen." She said, trying to give him a queasy look. He laughed.

"You're coming."

"Why is this so important to you?" She rolled her eyes, trying to bury her head in her work.

"Because I would like to show my girlfriend off, but not like that." He smiled as he said it. He was joking, but she glared at him.

"Oh? And you don't like me now? Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Cut the crap, Rey."

"Gods, you're so stubborn."

"As are you."

She glared at him, he smiled. She stood up and put her hands on her hips and still glared. He went over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"You're coming." He kissed her forehead as she glared at him some more.

"One day, you are not going to wake up." He chuckled.

"That's too bad for me, huh?"

"Barely."

He laughed. As she trudged to her closest, took something fairly simple and slammed the door. Ten minutes later she walked out, her hair still in a braid, but now in a black dress. She only had this dress because it was a gift from her sister. Her sister loved dresses for some reason and believed Reyna should own at least _one._

"No." He shook his head, as his eyes stared at the braid.

"_No way._ I got ready and now let's get this over with." She said, her face filled with discontent as his was filled with amusement.

He went over and undid the braid; her hair flowed effortlessly and fell around her shoulders. She glared at him. "I hate you."

"Good, let's go." He extended out his arm, but instead of taking it she walked in front of him.

"Oh Gods Reyna, it's just a dance. You're not going to die." He caught up with her.

She huffed, her face puffed out and as she exhaled, she looked over at him. "Whose stupid idea was this anyway?"

He glared at her. "_Mine." _

_"_Oh."

He smiled. "Yeah, _oh._ Sorry Rey, but it will be fun. I promise. "He took her hand in his and held it as they walked to where the dance was being held.

"You promise a lot of things, Grace." She said, but she held his hand tighter as they walked in together.

* * *

**Oh man I didn't realize how bad this is. I'm sorry; hope you liked it _anyway._**


End file.
